


Jealousy

by kurisu80



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Cow Chop - Freeform, hungarhd, idk why ppl use that but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurisu80/pseuds/kurisu80
Summary: Brett works for Lindsey at a local bar and serves drinks to all kinds of people until Aleks visits and steals his heart with a simple look.





	Jealousy

                                            

 

* * *

 

He hated it, absolutely despised other’s hungry eyes on his boy, taking his clothes off with nothing but looks. He wanted to jump on them and rip their eyes out, throw them on the floor and stomp them to mush. Graphic and violent but he couldn’t help the rage build up as he watched a stranger come one step too close to Aleks. Fury flickered in his chocolate eyes. The fact he couldn’t do anything about this sickening scene play in front of him was what got him heated up the most. His muscles tensed up and he felt the glass between his fingers crack and eventually shatter into pieces, shards poking into thick skin. A yelp of pain and then an annoyed growl. Holding his hurt hand, Brett immediately turned away, hurried to turn the faucet on and let blood mix with soapy water, previously used to clean dirty glasses. “C’mon, let’s get away from here.” He heard the voice coming from behind him, then a scoff and a “Yeah, before this guy totally loses it” followed. Both men giggled. Brett squeezed his eyes shut and wished for all of this to be over. He was sick and tired of seeing Aleks leave the bar every single night with another man. A man who wasn’t him. Whatever happened to their good times together, chatting about life and it’s curses while sharing a few laughters, he thought while wrapping a dish towel around his bloody hand. He peaked over his shoulder and saw this stranger, this disgusting piece of shit lay a hand on Aleks as they left the bar. Brett wanted to leap over the counter, grab Aleks and pull him back in, saving him from this creep, but of course he couldn’t.

“Everything aight?” He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, silly accident, nothing serious”, he held up his hand, didn’t even bother to turn and look at his manager and best friend, Lindsey. Instead he pushed passed her and vanished in the back room to properly clean his wounds, covering them with a shitty bandaging job. Lindsey was persistent, like a caring friend would be, and followed but stayed in the doorframe. “You sure? You seem-”, she paused for a second and he could hear her feet shuffle in one spot. “distracted. What’s really going on with ya? You haven’t been the same since.” Brett placed both hands on the sink that seemed completely out of place in between all these cabinets and boxes, and leaned on it. His head dropped  in exhaustion. “I’m fine, Linds, please”, he exclaimed annoyed. Then he finally turned around to really have a look and sighed even louder when he saw her typical _‘I know something is wrong and I’m not going to leave you alone until you tell me, son’_ posture.

He forced a thin smile, barely visible, hidden underneath his beard he hadn’t trimmed in so long. “I swear”, he added. Lindsey just pressed her lips together to a thin line and slowly shook her head but accepted his plead. “Ok, ok. Go home, take the night off, do whatever the fuck you have to do to feel better.” She smiled back, more genuine than Brett’s emergency fake smile and Brett nodded. A great idea. Stuffing the bloody towel in his pocket as much as he could, he walked over to her, waiting to be let out. “And call me if it’s gettin’ too bad, you hear!” Lindsey pointed fingers and Brett couldn’t help but cough a laugh over dry lips. “Yes, Ma’am”, he nodded and was finally free to go.

 

\--

Back home Brett just fell on his couch and stared at the ceiling for hours, losing his train of thought every few seconds. It’s been a whole week and his mind still went back to that day.

* * *

 

  
  


_“You come here often?”_

_“Excuse me?” Brett lifted his head in confusion, busy mixing a Martini for table 4, when he almost dropped the olive on the floor._

_“I said, do you come here often?” A cheeky grin nearly blinded him and for a second he thought there was an angel sitting on this chair._

_“Uh, I mean I work here, so yes, come here everyday.”_

_Brett wasn’t quite sure what to think of this. What the fuck was up with this guy and most importantly, why did Brett already like him? Something about him had already sped up his heartbeat to an unhealthy extend. He obviously didn’t act like it, went back to finishing the drinks and placing them on the counter for one of his colleagues to zoom by and pick them up._

_“So, what can I do for you today, Sir?” He finally paid close attention to his new customer, making immediate eye contact and regretting it._

_The man just pointed at himself and raised a sharp brow. “Me.”_

_Brett was caught speechless and stumbled over his own words, not really forming any at that point. The stranger quickly raised his hands in defense and chuckled delightfully. “I’m just joking, just joking. Make me one of those”, he pointed at the Martini that were finally being picked up and leaned on the counter. A few strands of his dirty blonde hair fell into his face. He looked up at Brett and Brett thought to lose his damn mind over someone he had never met before. Cliché, I know._

_“For sure, can do”, Brett finally answered and turned his back to make the drink the blond asked for._

_“What’s your name?”_

_Confusion was still present. Brett just couldn’t wrap his brain around the thought that anyone would willingly bother spending time with him, when they could drown their sorrows in alcohol with friends or partners. It didn’t happen everyday that someone showed any kind of interest in the bartender handing out the good stuff. It felt nice, if he was honest. So he gladly turned with a glas in hand and smiled softly. “Brett, my name’s Brett. Usually, people call me Bartender tho”, he said a little too excited and cleared his throat. Vermouth in hand he poured a small cup into the cocktail shaker, squeezed half a lime into it and added some ice cubes before he looked back to his customer who raised his voice once more._

_“Love that name, both of em. Brett the bartender”, he slurred and Brett realized he must’ve already had a few drinks. He was usually quick to notice how much alcohol one had consumed before even stepping one foot into the bar but not with this guy. He was either really good at hiding it or distracting his victims to get what he wanted. Either way, Brett didn’t mind this time, he wasn’t throwing a fit, being rude or loud, rather pleasant to be around instead._

_“And may I ask what your name is, then?”_

_“Oh, of course! My bad, my bad. I’m Aleks but people usually call me Aleks, sometimes even Alek.” The amount of gestures and facial expressions he used in just this one sentence was extremely amusing to watch and Brett couldn’t help but giggle. He finished the Martini with the typical olive and handed it to Aleks, who excitedly clapped his hands._

_“Nice to meet you, Aleks.”_

 

They went on and on about all sorts of things, shared their deepest darkest secrets, told eachother silly jokes and quietly made fun of annoying or loud customers. Every now and then Lindsey would come by and remind Brett of what he was being paid for. He went on to fill more glasses and clean the counter for the hundredth time before going back to Aleks, leaning over the counter, meeting halfway with his gaze and his beautiful smile. Brett has come to be wooed by a complete stranger and soon to be screwed by the same stranger. He should’ve never shared so much personal information with Aleks but that man was clearly drunk and wouldn’t remember a word he was saying. Plus, it was hard not to open up around someone so joyful and fun, someone so open about their life in return. Safety is the word he would’ve used to describe Aleks but now, probably something like distrust or betrayal. Maybe not even that, maybe he was being dramatic and expected too much.

 

* * *

 

Another day, another dollar. Brett was actually looking forward to this day, he was expecting a visitor to come and pick him up after his shift at the bar. Of course Aleks was there too, like every other day. Sat in his little corner he had already claimed his own over a short period of time. That day he had two stunning ladies in both arms, rubbing his chest and whispering sweet words that made him respond with unholy smirks and laughter. Brett didn’t let it get to him this time, he simply turned around and ignored him the best he could. Asher had to step in whenever drinks were ordered to his table and Lindsey slowly went from being concerned to being pissed. Brett couldn’t care any less.

 

“Mr Brightside”, a familiar voice shouted from the door and the bartender turned on his heels to see James stumble in. His mood was immediately lifted and a smile spread on thin lips. “You’re too early, what are you doing here?” James simply shrugged and sat down on one of the stools, drumming his fingers on the counter. “I had some time to spare and thought I could get some free drinks!”

“Just one, can’t have you wasted in the theaters”, Brett raised a finger and grinned. Already knowing what his friend desired most, he went on to make him a simple Vodka and Coke mix and then put down the towel for a few minutes to have a little chat.

Their conversation was soon interrupted when an empty glass was forcefully placed on the counter to get Brett’s attention. Brett was ready to snap and yell at rude customers, when he saw who was interrupting them. Aleks snapped his fingers multiple times, clearly drunk. “Hey Bartender”, he added in a harsh voice. Brett had never heard him speak with so much anger in his voice and it made him shiver in displeasure. “What can I do for you, Sir”, he played happy world, trying to keep his job. He saw Aleks shooting a glare towards James whom he was having a great time with only moments ago.   
“Sir?”, Brett repeated, getting the blond’s attention again.

“I’d like what he’s havin” Aleks pointed at James who was staring back with furrowed brows.

“Excuse me?”  
Aleks smashed the glass down once again, luckily not breaking it like Brett did with brutal force.

“I said, I’d like a share of what this fucker is enjoying.”

Glimpsing over to his friend, Brett and James shared a look of concern for a second before Brett took it upon himself to go around the counter and grab Aleks by the arm, asking him to leave the bar. Of course it wasn’t going to be that easy. The man pulled his arm away and out of the barman’s grip, now standing. He breathed in and held it to make himself look bigger infront of Brett, who was clearly the stronger one in this. “Please Aleks, leave.” In a second attempt to push him out of the establishment, Brett put a hand on his shoulder but Aleks swatted it away immediately, grunting angrily.

“Not until I get what I asked for.”

Brett still didn’t understand what he was trying to say and the strong odor of alcohol coming from him made him sick to the stomach. He was tired of this and grabbed his arm once more but this time he didn’t let go. No matter how much Aleks fought with him, he eventually shoved him out the door and around the corner into an alley. Brett threw him against the wall and finally let go, stepping back for safety measures. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Aleks shrugged, ran a hand through his disheveled hair and tried to stand up straight again but immediately stepped over his own feet and nearly fell if it wasn’t for the wall behind him. “I don’t even know you well enough to care but here I am, asking you again, what’s going on? And how dare you piece of shit raise your voice against not only me, but also my friend.”

It was quiet for a second, too quiet. Aleks seemed to have calmed down a lot more. Thanks to either fresh air or Brett using his strong voice and broad shoulders to intimidate him. Said man didn’t expect a response after a few minutes of nothingness, so he made a move and wanted to leave when, “Wait, wait - “, he stopped dead in his tracks. “Wait a minute.”

With nothing but a sigh, Brett turned back and was more than certain he would regret the decision. James would probably follow any minute now and that’s definitely not what he wanted to happen.

“Oh now you can speak?”, he crossed his arms over his chest. “Then speak.”  
Aleks cleared his throat several times, straightened his back again, this time successfully, and opened his mouth. He needed a minute before he said anything though. “I’m sorry, I just”, he paused again and Brett tapped his foot impatiently. “You wanna go on a date with me?”

Brett thought he had a hearing problem and shook his head in disbelief. “Can you repeat that?”

“C’mon man… shit. I’m serious, do you want to go out with me? Drop that other dude waiting in there and come with me instead.”

“I can’t fucking believe you”, Brett smiled sarcastically and dropped his arms down to his sides. “First you come to me, a total stranger, make me open up and be vulnerable, then you ignore me for a week, went to hook up with these nasty people, suddenly scream at me cause I was talking to a friend and now you ask me out? What exactly was your plan? Did you think this was going to work?”

Aleks scratched the back of his neck and looked down to his feet. “No, no of course not. I was just, I didn’t know how to deal with shit like this, I still don’t. I mean, look at me, man.” Brett couldn’t deny he was a complete mess but something struck his heart. He wanted to believe this was all just a big misunderstanding of some sort, it was just one of those movie moments in which the usual playboy kinda guy jumped over his shadow to confess being ready for more than just a hookup. “Yeah, you look a mess”, he spoke his mind and received a short glare.

“Can’t we just, like, start from the beginnin’ or somethin, I don’t know. I’m drunk and don’t know what I’m doin.”

Brett wanted to walk away so badly but he loved making terrible decisions. Pity made him agree eventually. “Go home and sober up. You know where to find me.” He stepped closer to pat his chest before finally walking away. “And don’t dare come already tipsy, I’m still angry with you. You got a lot of explaining to do”, he shouted his final words.


End file.
